


Green Eyes and Green Day

by zayniebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Nerd Dean, punk cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniebaby/pseuds/zayniebaby
Summary: Dean is the nerd and Cas is the new punk student.





	Green Eyes and Green Day

Castiel entered the classroom trying his best to portray being calm. In all actuality he was incredibly nervous. Being new and that punk kid wasn't easy, but he's been to plenty of schools this year alone so he's practically pro this time around. In fact, he'd already prepped what he was going to say when the teacher introduced him. It was rather annoying that they always asked for a backstory when they never actually cared to know, but that's high school. 

What Castiel wasn't prepared for was the greenest eyes he'd ever seen watch his every move as he walked towards the front of the classroom. How this kid managed to wear a baby blue sweater vest and look like he belonged in a magazine was beyond him. 

"You the new kid?" Castiel nodded in response to the teacher. 

"Don't just stand there, introduce yourself," he already disliked her and it hadn't even been a minute. 

"Well, I'm Castiel," Castiel looked at his peers, none of them were paying him any attention anyway, except for green eyes. "I'm from Ohio, I don't expect to stay here long," and dammit he was staring at green eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. "and I like green eyes," he finished. Jesus Christ. He'd meant to say Green Day. He swore he saw green eyes blush a little bit, he knew he was. 

"Go find an empty seat," the teacher said pulling his thoughts away from his embarrassing mistake. As he scanned the room he saw there was only one empty seat left, and of course it was next to green eyes. He found his seat and tried his best not to blush, but it was futile. Castiel pulled out his text book and a sheet of paper and tried his best to resist the urge to look at the kid sitting next to him, that was until said person decided to speak to him. 

"Hey," he whispered. 

Castiel looked over and damn he was even prettier up close, he was so screwed. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm Dean." 

"Castiel" 

"That's a mouthful, mind if I call you Cas?" 

Castiel shrugged, he didn't mind it one bit. 

"Need a pencil?" Dean asked.

Castiel then noticed he in fact didn't have one. 

"Please." 

Dean handed him one and his cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. 

"And I uh- prefer blue eyes myself personally." 

Castiel smiled. This school was gonna be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but there are not enough punk Cas fics in the world.


End file.
